Miniaturized systems can be useful for detecting various analytes, contaminants, and toxins. In particular, such systems can allow for real-time or in-field detection of a target, while minimizing sample and reagent consumption. Point-of-care testing has wide applicability, not only in diagnostic fields, but also in detecting pathogens or genetic modifications in agricultural settings, as well as assessing biological and chemical threats in environmental screenings.
Despite significant progress in the development of biosensor technologies, the utility of many assays remains limited. Generally, this is due to the inability of these assays to detect the biological target at or below the infectious dose (commonly 102-103 cells or spores). Also, some sensors lack the sensitivity and/or specificity required for detection of the desired target.
For use in remote or low resource settings, simpler sensor systems are desired. For instance, such systems can include simplified modes of operation, reduced power use, and low production costs. When toxic agents are being detected, another benefit includes single-use systems that could be safely disposed. Accordingly, more components to implement such systems are needed.